


You were the only one

by Kindred



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Scott Lang, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Deadpool being Deadpool, Drugs Made Them Do It, Experimentation, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Prometheus references, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Wade Wilson, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “We are collecting unique individuals like yourself to help with ongoing experiments.”





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up to a white room; he winced at the bright light and curled up even tighter into a ball. Putting his hands to his head he let out a sob of pain as if it felt like someone was drilling a hole into his skull. He suddenly felt his stomach lurch and he was up falling in front of the toilet to throw up, his whole body shook as he threw up what little he had left in his stomach. 

Peter shiver as he rested his head on his arm as he pulled the flush “You must be feeling terrible.” Came to a voice behind him, turning his head Peter looked at the man stood there in a rather ugly black and blue suit. “I’m sorry how you were brought here, Mr Parker.” Peter looked at him “My name is David.” He smiled.  
“Okay, David where is here?” He mumbled hoarsely, he sat with his back to the wall as he looked at the man, he reminded Peter of a car salesman a cheese car salesman. David’s eyes twitch he put his hand to the side of his eyes and rubbed the area before looking the teen.  
“We are collecting unique individuals like yourself to help with ongoing experiments.” Peter stared at him as he watched the man walk over to the skin and pick up a plastic cup and filled it up from the tap. 

“Experiments?” He asked, David then stood above Peter and held out a cup to him, the teen reached up and took it into his hands and then looked back at the strange man. Kneeling down in front of Peter the strange looking man smiled at him as he reached out and tried to touch his cheek. Peter jerked away from the cold touch and stared at the strange blue eyes of the man. “What are these Experiments?” Peter asked feeling his mouth become dry as his heart was racing in fear of what this nutter is going to do to him.   
“You will find out soon enough Mr Parker, for now, I suggest you relax the days ahead of you will be…taxing.” He then stands up and turns to leave.   
“YOU CAN’T KEEP ME HERE! THE AVENGERS WILL COME AND FIND ME!” Peter yells at David, pushing himself up Peter throws the plastic cup at him taking great pride at the way the ugly suit get’s covered in water.

Turning around David started at the teen his face now stony as he glares at the teen “Your friends can look Mr Parker but they won’t find you.” He tells him, his voice now icy cold. Peter just scowled at him and went to punch David only for the man to grab his fist and then pin him to the wall, he pushed his face into the wall making the teen gasp at the pressure. “You will find here that there are bigger and stronger people here and if you. You were handpicked by my employer Mr Parker and told me to treat you with kit gloves.” He pressed himself against Peter’s back as the teen struggled to push him off. “Now be good or you find me less than kind.” He growled into the teen’s throat.

Pushing himself off Peter he let the teen drop to the ground and gasps for air “HEY DICKLESS PICK ON SOMEONE ON YOUR SIZE!” Came to a voice, David growled and turned to look at the man in the other cell, pulling a comb out of his pocket he put his hair back into place.   
“Mr Wilson would kindly shut up otherwise we would sow it up,” David said as he walks out of Peter’s cell. He walked away leaving the teen to push himself up off the floor and looked towards the other cell.

There he sees a man with really bad skin “What’s your thing kid?” He asked, Peter sighed as he rubs his head; he looked at him with a confused stare “Your powers, what are the powers they didn’t just pick you up because you’re pretty.” Peter blushed, and looked down at his feet.   
“You first.”   
“I’m Deadpool.” Peter looked at him with wide eyes   
“Oh shit, I wonder where you went.” Peter said to him “It’s me Spider-man.”   
“Fuck really? You’re what 10?” Peter scowled at him, as Wade looked him up and down as if he trying to think if flirting with him for the last year was a good idea.  
“I’m 17!” He snarled as he runs his fingers through his hair “Why are we here?” He asked Wade, frowned as he stood up close to the clear wall of the cell.   
“I’m not too sure, but we aren’t the only ones here. I have seen them drag others pass my cell to that room. When they come back out they aren’t walking.” He told him, Peter looked worried as he warped his arms around himself. “Don’t worry baby boy I will protect you.”


	2. Chapter 2

David walks into the offices, he is looking at the tablet in his hands of the reports of the experiments “Here are today’s report sir; we now have 3 omegas and 5 alphas. Of course like you predicted Mr Wilson is an alpha.” The blonde tells him, a gloved hand took the tablet and looked down at the details and hummed.  
“And what about our new guest?” He asked as he looked up at David  
“I think he will be trouble, with his abilities he could be a handful.” He tells him “However many of our guests are a handful, the alphas are communicating through growls. If we are not careful they could plan an attack.”  
“Duly noted.” 

The man with the silver hair brings up the video feed to Peter’s cell and watches him “Who is he talking to?” He asked  
“Mr Wilson, it seems they know each other.” David sneered as he said Wade’s name. His boss just chuckled at the blonde.  
“Just going out on a limb here David but most of them know each other.”  
“Yes, sir.” Moving around the room the ice blue blonde pick up the tray off the desk and take it to a dumbwaiter and then presses a button.  
“Give Mr Parker his injections tomorrow, let me know as soon as the ring forms.” He waves David off and the blonde bows and turns to leave when they heard the alarm go off. 

Walking back over to the screen in the room and watched as one of their guesses lash out “Who is that?” Silver haired man asked as he watches the man throw one of his guards and punch other.  
“Scott Lang.”  
“Ah, the Ant-man.” He chuckled  
“Yes sir, he had his first injections today. I should go before he frees the others.” David rumbles as he turns to leave once again, this time with a bit more of urgency in his step.  
……… ………  
Peter frowned when he heard shouting and yelling, he looked up to Wade who shrugged as he pressed himself to the glass to try and see down the corridor. Peter watches as a guard flies across the hall and lands with a heavy thud onto the ground in front of his cell. Blinking in shock as he sees Scott Lang stood over the guard, the teen gasped when he saw the man he knows as Ant-man stood there picking up the key and the gun from the guard. “Scott!” Peter moved to the glass wall and as the man looked at him.  
“Peter.”

He whispered his name in horror as he sees the teen stood there; Peter notices a strange red ring around Scott’s iris and frowned…something wasn’t right…he thinks to himself. Scott pulled the key off the unconscious guard and went to the control panel to free the teen. The glass door opens and he went to grab Peter “Come on we have to get out of here!” He tells him,  
“Wait what about Wade?” Peter asked pointing to the other cell, Scott looked back at the cell and see Wade making hand gestures at him.  
“GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” Wade yells while flipping him off “HANDS OF OUR SPIDER-MATE OR I WILL RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ARSE!” Peter groaned as Scott just grabbed his wrist and pulls him out into the corridor.  
“He’s right we have to get you out of here.”  
But…”

David walks up to Scott just as the man turns to face him and then jabs him with a taser in his throat. “SCOTT!” The teen yelled as he watched his friend fall to the ground. The blonde turns to Peter and grabs his arms and then pushes him back into the cell, knocking him to the ground and closes the door. “Stop don’t hurt him!” Peter yelled as he runs back to the glass wall and bangs on it.  
“Take Mr Lang to the Doctor’s office tells him it’s time for his treatment,” David tells the guards as they gather up the man. “SCOTT!” He cries as he watches the brown-haired man has dragged down the hall to the room Waded pointed out of him. Turning around David looks at Peter and smiles “WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM YOU SICK FUCK!”  
“Don’t worry yourself, Mr Parker, you will find out soon enough.” He turns away and heads towards the Doctor’s office. 

Peter watched in horror as he put his hands to his head stumbles away from the glass door and falls to the ground pushing himself into the corner of the room. Wade tried talking to him but Peter just curls up and sits there waiting for his turn in the dreaded Doctor’s office. The lights in the cell turn off leaving the hash light from the hallway to light his room up. Sniffing Peter wiped his eyes and moved back to the glass wall he looked towards Wade’s cell but couldn’t see the man. “Wade.” He calls out.  
“I was being to worry that dickless had hurt you.” He saw his outline as he shuffles into the light.  
“What are they going to do to Scott?” He asked, Wade, looked at him as the teen leaned against the wall, as he pulled his knees up to his chest.  
“I don’t really remember, they knocked me out before I go in there. The guards don’t like me because I bite them and kill them.”  
“Any way out?”  
“Nothing I would say out loud.” Wade mumbles “Look, Baby boy whatever happens just know I got you.”  
“I’m scared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to think who to pair Scott Lang with... any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning….  
Peter had fallen asleep curled up in the corner of the cell, Wade watching over him from his cell he felt hopeless he didn’t know how he could protect Peter from the Doctor’s office. The lights in the cell suddenly came and the door at the other end of the corridor opens and a group of footsteps headed toward their cell. “Open the cell,” David ordered,   
“NO! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Wade yelled as he banged on the glass wall, Peter woke up just the door open and saw the guards walk in. 

The teen kicked the closes guard in the groin and then climbed the walls hoping to get away from them; David walked into the cell and frowned at the teen. “Don’t make this any harder for you Mr Parker.”   
“Fuck you dickless!” Peter snarled using Wade’s insults, the pale blue-eyed man glared at him and then sneered.   
“Fine if that is how you want to play it.” He grabbed Peter’s ankle and yanked the teen down forcing him to fall to the floor. Peter groaned as his head hit the solid ground, it gave the guards enough time to pull him and drag him out of the cell.   
“YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKS! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I’M GOING BASH YOUR EMPTY HEADS IN!” Wade screamed as he tried to break the glass. 

David gave him a cruel smile and turned to another guard “Gas Mr Wilson again.” He told him, the guard grinned as he walked up to Wade cell and pressed the red button. The small room started to fill with green gas and Wade started to gasp as for air as he is choked by it. Peter’s head becomes clearer and he turns to see his friend fall to the floor holding his throat.   
“WADE!” Peter struggles against the guards but they seem stronger than him as they dragged him down the hallway to the doctor’s offices. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?” He cries out as he tries to get to Merc. 

Pulled into another white room Peter looked at the examination table in the middle of the room “Tie him down.” David said coldly, the teen tried his hardest to fight them off him, he manages elbow one in the face while punching another in the gut. But another three others grabbed him and lifted him up and onto the table, he was pushed face down his face pressed through a hole as he was tied down. Peter felt his wrists, ankles and head locked in place. “Peter Benjamin Parker aka Spider-man, he was bitten by a spider giving him his spider-like powers. He is 17 and is living with Tony Stark while his Aunt is on around the world cruise…” Peter’s eyes widen as he listens to David rattle of his life.   
“Creeper!” Peter snarled, as he tried to pull out of his binds  
“Ummm.” The doctor said as he ripped the white shirt off Peter’s back, making the teen squeak “Bring the tray over.”  
“Boss wants you to give him the same serum you gave Mr Wilson.” The blonde informed him.  
“Yes I know I got his email.” He looked at the blonde who stood there watching with his table in his hand. “Subject Parker009 due to his spider-like powers we are unsure how the A/O serum will work on him. From other Subject, each one reacts differently before we see any results.   
“No, get off me.” Peter yells  
“Gag him.” David snarls the teen doesn’t see who it was but someone puts a bite guard in his mouth and clips it to his head.   
“We are injecting subject Parker009 with Serum LV-223 that was design especially for Wilson006 because of his body’s healing abilities.” The Doctor said as he cleans the area on the back of the teen’s neck as Peter still struggled to get himself free. 

Picking up the needle from the tray he places it at the base of Peter’s neck “I am injecting the subject at 7: 40.” Peter screamed as he felt the tip of the needle push into his skin, unable to move as he felt move deeper into the body. Tears were rolling down the teen’s cheeks as he screamed through the gag as the Serum was injected into his body. The needle was pulled out and the area cleaned again, Peter laid there whimpering as he felt a head start to form in his head right where they injected him. The pain started to get worst as it spread through the rest of his body. 

His screams are muffled by the bite guard as his whole body hurt, his body pulling at the restraints as he felt like he was being ripped apart. Everyone in the room watched as the teen thrashed about on the table until the pain become too much for Peter and he passes out. “Flip him over.” The doctor tells his assistants, they free Peter from the restraints and flip him onto his back.   
“That was rather more violent than normal?” David points out,   
“Of course it was Serum LV-223 was made for Deadpool his biology is very different from this young man’s.” The Doctor said as he pulled out a penlight and pulled Peter’s eyes lids aside and looked down into the teen dark brown eyes. “Interesting.”   
“What did it not work?” The blonde asked as he walks up to the table.   
“His eyes are completely amber.” David looked down at the amber eyes and raised an eyebrow at them.   
“Why are they like this? The others have either a red ring or amber?”   
“As I said it affects people in different ways, we have no idea how their body reacts. Subject Lang004 needs 3 shots while the Subjects we tried it on mainly die.” He looks down at Peter and sees a thin layer of sweat covering his pale body. “Take him back to his cell, put him on a drip while he out and if he gets any worst being him back.”  
“Yes, Doctor.”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was taken back to his cell, where he was curled up on his bed shivering as the Serum ran amuck through his body. Wade watches from his cell worried about the teen as he twists and turned on the bed in pain. He couldn’t do anything to help him he was still weak from the gas and all he could do is lay there on the floor and pray that Peter will make it. Doctors walk in and out of the cell checking on him making sure he isn’t dehydrating and that the Serum is working. They pulled back his eyelid and looked his amber eyes and noted that they haven’t reduced to a ring. 

David walks into the cell and looks at the teen as his nose wrinkles at the scent that the teen is emitting. “How is he doing?” He asked them, they looked back at David “Well?”  
“He is doing well the Serum is working quickly, he could be going through his first heat in the next couple of days.”  
“That is soon, and his scent is getting stronger.” He turns back and looks back to see Wade watching them laying there on his side, he couldn’t help but smirk at the way the man was still watching and trying to protect his ‘baby boy’.

Meanwhile, David walks back to his bosses offices and hands him another daily report “How did it go with our little spider?” The silver-haired man asked, the blonde handed over the tablet to him and cleared his desk.  
“He is a very strong boy; once we got him on the table the doctor injected him with Serum LV-223. It took pretty quickly and the side effects so far that his eyes have gone completely amber.” David told him and he picked up the letters in the old man’s inbox and started to sort through them.  
“Interesting, what does our dear Doc think?”  
“He believes that the Serum just affect people in different ways.” He tells him “However the doctor’s assistants say he is already emitting the scent of omega going into preheat.”  
“So soon?”  
“Yes.”

David looked at him and watched as his boss swiped thought the information on Peter “What would you like to do?” The man leans back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee.  
“Well from my home those with full ambers eyes have multiple partners, this could be interesting.” He was quiet again and he looked back at Peter’s files and smiled. “The man that attacked the guards yesterday put him in the cell with our little spider, then once he does his part removing him and put in our loud mouth Merc in with the kid and we will go from there.” David drops some unwanted mail into the shredder.  
“You sure that is wise? What if he follows the female spider, mates and then kills and eats them?" He asked “The female spider that does that has a choice, she doesn't have to kill and eat them.” He tells him, David nodded as he placed the open letters on the table in front of the silver haired man. “Have Spiderman removed from his cell and put into isolation and send in first alpha.” The man waved his hand at the blonde; David nodded again and left the offices. 

Once back downstairs he heads to Peter’s cell with the Doctor’s assistants help to gather the teen and move him to isolation. By then Wade was back up on his feet and shouting the odds at them as they wheeled Peter passed him “WHERE ARE YOU TAKEN HIM!”  
“Relax Mr Wilson, you will see him soon enough.”


	5. Chapter 5

Scott was sat in his cell as he has heard Wade’s snarls and growls, it travels down the air ducts it made the alpha sit up and frown as he listens. Is eyes widen as he stands up and looks towards the glass wall and watched as David appeared in front of his cell as if he was a ghost. The man’s pale blue eyes stared at Scott “What have you done to Peter!” He snarled, as the glass door opens.  
“You will find out soon enough,” David tells him as the guards walk into the room and make sure the man couldn’t escape. “Take him isolation.” The blonde said to the guards. 

Scott’s eyes widen in the realisation that he was going to drag him to one of those omega, he put up a fight punched one guard in the face breaking his nose before he tried to punch the others. But they shocked him before they grabbed him and dragged him out taking him towards isolation room. David followed behind them watching the way Scott fought, until the smell of the omega in heat. He froze and stared at the open room seeing Peter sob on the bed as he tried to help relieve himself. “No don’t put me in there!” Scott snarled  
“Now why would you deny yourself this pretty omega?” David smirks as he looks into the room and growled at the display.  
“HE IS 17!”  
“And at the perfect age for breeding, if you don’t someone else will,” David tells him; his smirk turns into something much darker. It had Scott looking horrified at what they wanted him to do “Now be a good alpha and do our duty.” He nodded to the guards who pushed Scott into the room and locked the door. 

Scott turned around and banged on the door “LET ME OUT!” He screamed, but the door wouldn’t budge. Leaning against the door he could feel his rational thoughts crumble at the smell Peter was emitting, it had his cock hard and already aching. He heard the sobbing sound and slowly he turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see Peter had now stripped himself and was laying face down on the bed his fingers were buried deep inside of his body. “Fuck.” Scott choked. Peter opened his eyes and looks at him and that is when the alpha notices the amber eyes and licked his lips…he can have more the one mate, we better mate with him now if we want pups… his alpha brain was telling, and if Scott was thinking clearly he would have thought how fucked up this all is.  
“S-Scott it hurts.” Peter sobbed  
“I know don’t worry I’m here to make you feel better.”

He walks over behind the teen and sees a thin layer of sweat over his pale body, licking his lip the alpha kneels behind him and looks at the teen’s entrance. Scott watched as slick ran rivers down Peter’s thighs, he could see Peter’s fingers buried deep and moving…poor baby…the alpha thought as reaches out and traces the teen’s greedy hole and watched as the omega let out a moan shudder before Scott sunk his fingers beside the teen’s fingers. Peter sobbed and pressed his face into the pillow and cried as felt Scott’s fingers slide in deeper and fill him better than his own fingers. “Oh, gods Scott please-please!”  
“Shhh it’s alright I’m right here Peter.” 

Meanwhile…  
Wade was snarling in his cell and pacing up and down, he could smell that Peter was entering his heat so soon after the injection. They then took him away to isolation, he knows that they had paired him up with another alpha…someone that isn’t us…came the snarl in his mind.  
…we will find this alpha and rip his dick off and make him eat it!…  
…it’s not this alpha we should attack first…he looks up and sees David walk pass the cell looking more sour face than normal. …Him…

He didn’t say anything to the man as he watched him slink away, only because he didn’t want to be gassed again. He was worried for his little spider and wondered what unworthy alpha they stuck him with…we will kill him…he tells himself as he wonders which one of the alphas that be touching his omega. He carried on pacing wrecking his cell as he throws things at the glass wall snarling, he needed to find a weak spot and attack it but the cells were built like illusionist nightmare. Wade heard another yell and turned in time to see another person get dragged down the hallway, the pepper haired man was hanging limply in the guard’s arms and Wade couldn’t help but smirk when he sees Bruce Banner…Oh, the fun we can have with that…


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the isolation room, Peter let out a scream as felt the alpha bite down on his shoulder, he could feel something thick and bulky lock them together and flood his body with his seed. His body shivered as Scott stroked his cock helping him to come for the 3rd time, Peter whimpered as he pressed his face into Scott’s shoulders as the alpha held him close. “I’m sorry Peter,” Scott whispered into his shoulder as he comforted the omega.   
“At least it’s not David.” Peter sighed; Scott couldn’t help but growl at the thought of David touching him.   
“I think Wade will kill me.”   
“No, he won’t, you two will just have to learn to share.” Scott frowned down at the teen and wondered what he means, but before he could ask the teen what he meant he had fallen asleep. 

He wasn’t sure how he could handle this, he didn’t want to hurt Peter but since they injected him with that Serum he couldn’t stop himself. He acted like a wild animal…oh god, Tony is going to cut me up…he thought as he moved his hand down over Peter’s stomach and rubbed it hearing the teen’s moans in his sleep and purred rubbing his face into the alpha’s chest. The teen’s stomach his swollen he looked down at it and all he could think of is …pups…he growled at the thought of Peter heavy with his pups and rocked his hips sending his knot deeper into him. Peter whimpered in his sleep and gasped as he arched his back as Scott kept rocking into him, everything felt natural to him the knotting the claiming of Peter. 

They didn’t know they were being watched perhaps they should have guessed that David and the man running the show. “Impressive, leave them together until the morning then put in Mr Wade.”  
“Yes sir, I’m sure Mr Wade will be thrilled.” David mumbled, “We have a small issue with Mr Banner.”  
“Doctor Banner.” The silver-haired man tells the blonde; David sneered a little but brought up the footage of the serum. “What’s the problem I thought we have Mr Hyde under control?” He asked   
“We do but the Serum has made him an alpha, at some point, Mr Hyde will rear his ugly head and we might not be able to stop him.”   
“Keep him dose or better yet…” He stops and grinds up at David “Put him with the prince, his scent is enough to tame any wild beast.” He chuckled as he takes a sip of his drink.   
“Sir do you think that is wise? We have learnt we can’t trust anything he does or says.” 

The silver-haired man looked up at him and grinned from ear to ear showing his fangs “Don’t worry so much David I know what I am doing.” David frowns as he watched the pair in isolation go at it again. He found himself being more infatuated with Peter and the thought of those alphas touching him was making his blood boil. “You like him don’t you?” The blue-eyed man asked.   
“I want him; I am having trouble controlling myself around him.”   
“Wished you said something sooner.” His boss tells him.   
“Would you have changed your mind?” David asked him as he stared at the green.   
“No, not really.” The blonde glared at him “You better go and check on Mr Banner, see if he is up for seeing the prince.” Nodding the blonde leaves “Oh and after Mr Parker’s heat is over I want him checked by medical once a week.” 

The next day…  
David re-entered isolation and stood there looking at the pair, a sneer formed on his face as he gazed at Scott and the way he held Peter. “Take him out the room.” The Guards walk in waking the pair up, Peter frowned as he looked up at the men grabbing the torn bed sheets and covering himself as they dragged Scott from the bed. The alpha snarled and tried to bite the guards as they pulled him from the room.  
“LET ME GO!” Scott snarled   
“PLEASE LEAVE HIM!” Peter yelled as he got up and tried to attack the guard closet to him, but he pushed him away, knocking him to the wall. 

David stood over Peter the teen looked up at him with wide eyes as the blonde smirked, Peter growled at him and tried to curl himself away David’s hands. “Don’t fight me, Peter.” He growled softly as he pulled the Omega up and pushed his body against the wall.  
“GET OFF ME!” The teen snarled   
“Oh no darling I’m going to get my fun in, even if my boss punishes me I will make sure you have my pup.” He growled into his ear as he grabbed his wrists and tied them behind his back.   
“NO!” Peter yelled as he tried to fight David off himself but the alpha wasn’t going anywhere.

Meanwhile…  
Wade watches as Scott was thrown into Peter’s cell and frowned, he saw that the other alpha was naked. “Where is Peter!” Wade yelled as he saw the guards throw clothes at him.  
“Still in isolation, he is still in heat.” He tells the disfigured alpha, wade snarls as the guards turn on him and walk up to the cell. He glared at them as they put on their gas masks and then pressed the button to fill his room.   
“Fuck! I’m going to kill you little fuckers!” Wade chokes as he falls to his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

Wade woke up to the white padded walls; he really began to hate the colour white…give me back my red suit any day…he thinks to himself. He hears sounds of sobbing and frowns as he pushes himself up and rolls over on his stomach and looked up to Peter huddled in the corner. He frowned as he stood up and moved over to the teen “Peter?” He whispered his name as he looked the Omega up and down. 

He saw the bruises on his wrists the slight cuts from where the cable ties had been used, he could smell Scott on him but he knew Scott won’t leave Peter in this state, but that his when he smelt David “Son of a bitch.” Wade growled as he gathered Peter into his arms as the teen cried onto his shoulder.  
“Wade.” He whimpered  
“Shhh baby boy I got you, I won’t let him touch you again me and Scott will rip that fucker part.” He kissed the teen on the forehead. Peter looks up at him and he could see a large bruise on his face where he had been pushed into the wall and a thick lip. For the first time, he sees Peter amber eyes and was stunned by them as he strokes his face being careful about the bruises. 

He held Peter thinking about what he is going to do to David, and each other was more ugly and violent than the last. Peter started to whimper in his lap and Wade couldn’t help but growl at the teen’s scent. “Peter.” He growled softly as the amber-eyed teen looked up at him.  
“I know.” He whispered “I-I can’t control it. But it’s you I’m okay if-if it’s you.” He sobbed into his chest. “Fuck I hate this place!” He cried out as he gripped Wade’s shirt.  
“I don’t want to hurt you more than you already are a baby boy.” Peter moved carefully because of his injuries from David and looked at down at Wade.  
“Please, Wade I don’t want to feel him on me or in me.” He cupped the man’s face and offered his throat to him.  
“You’re going to be the death of me.” 

On the other side of the compound, Bruce was thrown into a small cell, he could see books piled up in neat stacks he groaned as he rubbed his head and looked up towards a man sat on the bed. Frowning as he pushed himself up to his knees and looked at par of green eyes “Loki?” Bruce asked he wasn’t sure because if it is Loki he looks young than when he last saw him.  
“Hello, Bruce.”  
“I-I thought you were dead?” He asked the young Loki smiled grimly as he looked down at his feet.  
“I was, but then I woke up and I was here, locked in this cell.” He whispered sadly, Bruce hadn’t moved as he stared at the young god. “You’re the first friendly face I have seen since waking up here.” 

Something in Bruce made him growl at the pained look on Loki’s face, he stood up and walked over to him and sits on the bedside him “Can I hug you?” He asked gently, Loki looked up at him first with a frown as he tried to pull the shirt over his shoulders, his eyes then widen as he realised that Bruce isn’t going to hurt him. He blinks away the tears that threaten to spill down his cheeks as he looks up into the kind eyes of the man.  
“I-I would like that.” The dark-haired god whispered Bruce, let him crawl into his lap to seek comfort. He figured Loki had been here a while looking at the room and the state he is in, he wondered if the other missing people are here…I wonder if Peter is here?…he thinks to himself.  
“What have they been doing to you?” He asked, he sees the cuff around Loki’s neck and he thinks about his own, he knew for him is was design to stop Mr Green Machine from poking his ugly head but he wonders what it’s doing to Loki.  
“To stop me from using my magic.” Loki suddenly tells him “It suppresses it to the point it just builds up like a pressure.” He stops and sobs “It hurts I can feel it, Odin once used one on me until mother and Thor forced him to take it off me.” He whispered, as he pressed his face into Bruce’ neck and breathed in his scent.  
“No wonder you had an issue with the guy,” Bruce mumbled as he found himself kissing the top of the young god’s head. Loki shuddered at the alpha’s scent and touch, he found himself closed his eyes and relaxing in his hold. He hasn’t felt safe since he woke up there and to see someone he knows made him feel better. 

“Loki what are they doing here? What did they do to me to you?” Bruce asked, Loki smiled at the doctor’s questions but kept his eyes closed as he listens to the man’s strong heartbeat…strong alpha… his mind told him “They created serum using my blood and another’s, well they would have to use another one to make the alphas… like you.”  
“Like me?”  
“Ummm you smell like an alpha strong musky warped around a dangerous power, while I smell like omega, to you I would smell delicate. You are the only plant out of the 9 Realms I have ever come across this one doesn’t have alpha and omegas.” Bruce frowned as he moved them both back and leaned against the wall.  
“Why?” He whispered, lifting his head up Loki looked at him.  
“The only thing I could think of is to create a new breed; every Realm is different when it comes to alpha and omegas. Asgard’s alphas and omegas were different from Jotunheim, here on Midgard it will be the same, whoever is trying to make your home like theirs will fail, and sooner or later they will figure that out.” He tells him.  
“We need to get out of here, there are other people here and I think…they took Peter.” Loki frowned at him and tilted his head.  
“Who is Peter?” He asked  
“Oh, you never met him.” Bruce pulled at the collar on his neck; it started to get on his nerves. “He is a teenage boy who has powers of a spider.”  
“Interesting,” Loki whispered  
“Tony is looking after him.” The green-eyed god raised an eyebrow at him. “How can I get these things off?” Bruce asked Loki frowned and bite his bottom lips as he leans in and whispers softly.  
“There are cameras in the room.” The pepper haired man stilled before placing his hands on Loki’s hips as he leans in to let the god kiss his throat and nip his ear…this is really testing my control…he thinks to himself “Because my collar is suppressing my magic it means I can short it, but it rights itself after a few seconds. But if I did it to yours if you can get your friend out between those seconds we might have a chance.”Loki tells him as he puts his hands on Bruce’s chest. “Now make it look good they are watching.”


	8. Chapter 8

Week of days later…  
They switch between Wade and Scott, which stressed Peter he wanted both his alphas with him to keep him safe and out of the sights of the David. He had woken up alone when his heat ended and was scared out of his mind when the guards came into the room and dragged him out to the medical wing. Where they drew blood and formed an examination of his whole body, by the time the Doctor’s finished Peter was shaking when he was returned to his cell. 

He looked up when he sees Wade and Scott stood there waiting for him, he ran to his alphas and held onto them “What did they do? Was it David again?” Wade asked, Peter, shook his head and whimpered.  
“Do-Doctors.” He tells him  
“We really got to get out of here,” Scott whispered as he kissed the top of Peter’s head.   
“No really?” Wade tilts his head back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow at the other man. “We need to find where they put the green guy.” He mumbled   
“The Hulk?” Peter asked as he looked up at him.   
“Yeah, I saw his good side being dragged through here.”   
“Are they suicidal?” Scott asked, “They should know they won’t be able to control him for long.”   
“Yeah, that is what I’m hoping for.” Wade says as he gather’s Peter up in his arms and carries him to the bed “You coming bug brain.” Scott snarled at Wade and joined them on the bed, with Peter nestled between them. 

The teen fell asleep quickly now that he felt safe sat between the two alphas but that peace ended quickly when they heard a roar and both alphas smiled at each other “Hulk.” They said together as Peter woke up looking at the glass wall as it rattled from something being smashed.   
“YES THE BIG GREEN BEAUTY IS FREE!” Wade yelled as he jumped from the bed and tried to look out the glass wall. He watched as guards went running down the hallway. “Oooh, the special’s room.” He grinned “Where all the best toys are kept.”   
“Not funny,” Scott mumbled as he stood up helping Peter to stand, the teen need time to recover from his heat.   
“Oh come on the break the controls,” Wade mumbled to himself, there was a scream that rippled through the halls. It was followed quickly by a force of magic that had objects and people throwing into the wall in the cell. 

Peter clung to the roof as he watched his mates fall into the wall and drop to the ground “Fucking hell.” Scott winced as he pushed the bed off himself and stood up. While Wade looked at his hand that was flopping back and forth “Doesn’t that hurt?” Scott asked,  
“Ummm not as much as you think.” He stands up and clicked the bone back into place.   
“Oh god.” Scott turned away feeling a little sick.   
“It’s not the worst I’ve seen,” Peter mumbled as he stood next to them.  
“I didn’t know the Hulk could do that?” Scott said as he looks at the hairline cracks forming on the glass.   
“That wasn’t the Hulk.” Peter tells him “I know Bruce and the Hulk they have never done that, but I felt that kind of magic before, it must be an Asgardian.” He whispers as he touches the glass wall and watches it crumble before them.   
“Let’s get our stuff and get the hell out of here!” Scott yelled as he grabbed Peter’s hand and started to run. 

5 minutes earlier…  
Loki knelt on the ground looking at Bruce who has been feeling uncomfortable with the collar around his neck. “Do you trust me?” Loki asked him as he stoked the alpha’s face.   
“As far as I can throw you Loki.” The dark-haired god smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.   
“You will make a good father to my pups.” He whispered as he let his hands move to the collar “It might hurt.” Loki tells him.   
“Just do it.” Loki smiled at him and then closed his eyes as he tried to overload the collar. Bruce growled at the pain but kept still as he felt the big guy start to take over. With one final push the collar red lights went off, Bruce growled and kissed Loki on the lips as he started to turn green.   
“My big strong alpha.” Loki panted as the green man broke the door with one punch of his fists. 

The hulk roared as he flung two guards into the wall and watched them fall limp and lifeless on the ground. Loki steps out and blinks at the bright light, he looked up as the Hulk turns around and touches the collar “Can you?” He asked as he kissed the large green fingers that stroked the side of his face. He snapped the collar off as if it was a toothpick Loki gasped and staggered using his weight to hold him up against the wall. Suddenly he screamed as his magic bursts out causing the new group of guards to fly back throw glass cells freeing the other alphas and omega. 

Loki knelt on the floor gasping as he felt his magic tingle through his body making him feel whole. Standing up Loki looked up at the Hulk and smiled at him “Let’s find your spider boy.” He purred, his eyes seem more alive and the colour was returning back to his skin. He felt good his magic touching the fingertips he watched as the Hulk flung and smashed the guards making Loki grin as he watched alpha. He followed in the green man’s wake watching as the other alphas and omegas followed behind them, each one ready to kill those arseholes.

When they finally reached Scott, Wade and Peter they had found their costumes and their weapons “Oh my god you have no idea how good it is to see you.” Peter smiled as he ran up to the large green man and hugs him. Scott and Wade raised an eyebrow as Loki walked around and looked at the teen in his alpha’s arms.   
“As cute as this we need to leave,” Loki said to them, he sees the teen’s amber eyes and raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the two men stood in front of him.  
“No!” Scott and Wade snarled,   
“We can’t leave yet, we have something to take care of,” Scott growled Wade nodded as he hugged his guns and put them in his holster.   
“He hurt Peter so we are going to play golf with his balls.” Wade grinned behind his mask.


	9. Chapter 9

David watched on the screen with his boss stood next to him, they frowned as they watched their prisoners run amuck. He no longer could see Peter and the others and wondered if they have left. “This is your fault putting the hulk with the Prince.” He growled at his boss, as he turned and looked at the silver-haired man.  
“I think it’s your fault for fucking Mr Parker.” David sneered at him, before looking back at the screen. “Shit the Avengers are here.” The outside cameras how a small group arriving at the building and have started to attack the doors to try and get in “I must leave.” He stands up and puts on his jacket.  
“Your little lab is going to go up in smoke.”   
“David go and do something useful.” He snarled as he turned back to head to the secret exit. Only to gasp when he felt a pain bloom though his chest. He looked down and sees a long blade sticking out of his chest.

David picked up the blade and wiped it clean “I am very grateful for what you have done for me, father.” He walks over to him and uses his toe to push him into his back, and looked down at the shallow breathing man. “But I had enough of you treating me as a slave.” He growled, “This new world of yours was doomed from the start, only those with altered DNA could have your serum, and then you deny me omega!” He snarled “All I wanted was one omega for myself.”   
“You hate me because I wouldn’t let you have the spider?” He growled as he pushed himself up, David's eyes widen as he watched his father stand.   
“Why can’t you just die?” The blonde roared as he started to attack the older alpha.

Peter leaned against the wall and rubbed his eyes; he still felt weak and couldn’t shake it off. “It will take a day or two for you to get back to normal.” Peter looked up at the dark-haired man stood there looking down at him. His alpha’s left him with Loki as they headed off the exit, he couldn’t face David “That’s it take a deep breath.” Loki tells him.  
“Y-Your Loki, Thor’s brother.” The teen said, the man smiled at him and hooked his fingers under the teen’s chin and looked at his eyes and then at his throat.   
“Yes I am, your heat has taken it out of you and with two alphas to please.” He tells him, Peter blushed and looked down at the ground.   
“PETER!” Came the yell, the teen looked up to see Tony walking towards him, the teen has never felt so happy to see the red and gold of his father’s Ironman’s suit. The teen smiled brightly as he pushed himself up off the wall only to slump back. Loki stopped Peter from sliding down the wall and helped him to stand as Tony and Thor walked up to them.  
“Loki,” Thor whispered as he stood there with a look of shock on his face.  
“Hello, brother you are looking well.”   
“You’re alive?”   
“It would seem so,” Loki says as he helps Peter to stand, Tony, walks over to them and pulls the teen into his arms sighed as he held the trembling teen. “Careful Stark your boy has big strong alphas that will attack you even if you are his father,” Loki tells him, the man frowned at him not sure what he is on about as he looked down at Peter.

Thor stood next to Tony as he held Peter and looked at his brother; Loki turned to face him and smiled as the blonde god reached out and stroked Loki’s face “How did you… you’re a child?” He looked confused.   
“I don’t remember, all I know is I woke up here and kept by the silver-haired man and his son.” He sneered.   
“His son?” Peter asked as he looked at Loki  
“That slimy slug David.” He tells him, Peter trembled again and pressed his face into Tony’s shoulders and felt his legs buckle from under him forcing Tony to pick him up.   
“What have they been doing here?” Tony asked  
“Experiments,” Loki whispered as he rested his head on Thor’s shoulders.  
“What kind of experiments?”   
“Bad ones.” Peter mumbles. “Where are Wade and Scott.” He asked Tony, looked down at Peter as he watched him start to doze off.   
“Wade and Scott?”   
“His alphas, they have gone to find David to kill him,” Loki tells them,  
“Why what did he do to Peter?” Tony asked he looked like he was going to kill someone so Loki decides to put him out of his misery.  
“What he did to your son is what pushes those two to the edge. But all of us here who had the displeasure of being in his company wanted to kill David…”  
“What did he do Loki?” Tony yelled,  
“He attacked him.”


End file.
